Somebody come get him (his dancing like a stripper)
by YaBoiiKyuubi
Summary: Jungle scene with a bit more Sciles and Danny being sassy 3 Need I really say more? ;) Cross-posted on Ao3 same penname.


They had just entered the club, they were supposed to be finding Jackson but he seemed to have just disappeared. They made their way to the bar, side by side they moved fluidly between all the bodies grinding into each other. Scott ordered them a drink each, the bar tend not even bothering to ask for their Id.

Scott turned back to give Stiles his drink. He watched him for a moment Stiles watching the other people all dance, while he nodded his head to the beat. He tapped his shoulder, handing the drink when Stiles moved his gazed to him. He grinned. Drinking his drink; even knowing that it wouldn't really affect him. Stiles however...

He started feeling the buzz. Both of them; scanning the crowd. After a moment they had finished their drinks and decided to walk around to scout the area. They didn't count on running into Danny of all people.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks, suspicious gaze shifting back and forth between Scott and Stiles. "This isn't exactly your type of club."

Stiles made a scoffing sound. "What? What are you talking about, Danny? Me and Scott, man, we come here all the time." Stiles kicked Scott in the ankle. "Don't we Scotty?"

"Yeah" Scott shoots Stiles a confused look. "All the time"

Danny looks them up and down. "With Scott, I'd believe it, but with you," he says, pointing to Stiles. He tilts his head with his brows raised, faintly grimacing. The black jeans and tight shirt was fine, but the plaid... The plaid needed to go.

Stiles is absolutely affronted. "I could totally be gay!" he says. He gestures expansively at Scott, waving his hands at him as if to encompass Scott's entire existence. "I could totally be with Scott and gay!" Scott's face flushed.

Danny was having none of that. He didn't believe stiles for a moment. Stiles already running through reasons he could be gay in his mind. He was a smart guy. Just sometimes he should really think things through a bit longer.

He huffed at Danny. "Look I am gay; just because you don't happen like my shirt." Danny raised a brow. "Oh, really, I really don't believe you." Stiles had never backed down from a challenge and his most defiantly not starting now. So without further prompting he turned his body to Scott's looked him in the eyes, which had widened a lot in the two seconds it took for stiles to turn. The he winked at Scott before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Scott could have sworn he stopped breathing. His hand went to Stiles' hips and he held him there, while Stiles had his wicked way with his mouth.

Stiles heard Scott groan. He pulled back a little planting one last peck to Scott's lips looking up into his eyes he seen they were half mast. Deep brown clouded with lust. Without leaving Scott's grip he looked around to see Danny staring, shocked.

"Well fuck me stilinski." He pats Scott's shoulder and nodded. "See you at school" and then he walked away.

Scott grabbed Stiles' jaw. "So when were you going to tell me?" Stiles eyebrows rose. "Tell you what Scotty? That I've been pining for you since 3rd grade or that I really want to grind on you to this song right now?" As he said this Wobble by V.I.C came on.

Scott just stared and let out breathy moan of Stiles name. Stiles looked into Scott's eyes, smirk over his lips. "Let's dance." He winked and turned around, left arm up around Scott's neck and his right gripping Scott's hip. He started to move his hips backwards into Scott's; moving with the beat of the music. Stiles always was a natural dancer, the moves just came to him and made sense.

He rolled his body along Scott's. The same Scott who now hand his hands on Stiles hips and was pulling and guiding his hips each time, claws gripped into stiles jeans. He sprung around in Scott's arms and body rolled into his crotch. Swaying his hips from side to side eyes alight with mischief and smirking at Scott.

"Like what you see Scotty?" Stiles asked in a deep velvet voice turning around again he bent over, Scott's hands on his hips balancing his somewhat and shook his ass, rubbing it against Scott.

Neither of them had realised but they had stopped a portion of the dance floor around them who all stopped to watch. They were quite the attraction in the middle of the dance floor.

Scott started to get into in swaying his own hips to the song, even though it was coming to and end. Stiles had gone still against him, this time flush with his front, and he kissed him again. There was brightness in stiles eyes he just couldn't help himself. Stiles laughed into the kiss.

He backed up to the wall as the next song started playing, people moving out of his way waiting for him to dance again, Loving the amount of attention he was getting he spun around hands on the wall; and shook his hips wiggling his ass dancing in time to the words of the song.

Scott made his way slowly to him. Grin on his face he bit his lip watching stiles. He gestures to stiles with a come-hither motion of his finger. Stiles danced his way over. "Yeah Scotty" He said breathless from the dancing.

"Lets get outta here and you can dance for me in a more private setting" Stiles laughed. "Glad your into me too Scotty, let's go" Stiles grabbed his hand dragging him out of the club. He winked at the completely dumbstruck Danny on the way out the door.

Teach him to doubt Stiles.


End file.
